Fascination
by JuneSwanM
Summary: Oeuvre de Stéphenie Meyer au point de vue d'Edward. Et si Bella n'avait pas affronté toutes les réalités d'Edward.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la manière dont elle pourrait mourir, même si depuis que je la côtoyais c'était la chose qui me hantait..

Voir son corps froid sans vie, sans souffle, sans le rouge qui lui monte aux joues, sans son cœur qui accélère quand je la frôle.

Les seuls souvenir que j'ai d'elle c'est son regard, son odeur, la couleur de sa peau..

Si elle n'était pas partie de Forks et qu'elle ne m'avait pas rencontré, jamais, elle serait vivante et moi je continuerais à errer dans le noir.

Même si la mort pouvait la frôler j'étais heureux avec elle, mon cœur de pierre, mon corps sans sang revivait. Mais il serait déraisonnable de la laisser seul ou qu'elle aille j'irais, elle était ma chanteuse, pas celle de Mike ou Jacob, la mienne.

Je ne la laisserais pas me quitter si facilement, elle ne partirait pas avec une part de mon âme.

_**Ceci n'est qu'un prologue les chapitres seront plus long bien évidemment.**_

_**Je ne vais pas suivre l'œuvre «Fascination » à la lettre bien évidemment puisque le point de vue d'Edward n'a pas été exploité par Stéphenie Meyer.**_

_**Bien sûr les personnages lui appartiennent, l'histoire également je ne fais que modelé. **_

_**Je vais en profiter pour remercier les 17,333 personnes qui ont lu ma fiction, c'est énorme même s'il ne se montre pas merci ! **_


	2. Chapitre 1:Première rencontre

Le paysage défilait lentement, malgré ma vitesse.

J'aimais tellement parcourir le bois à pied pour chasser et rejoindre ma clairière.

Je me stoppais au milieu de nulle part me concentrais et humais. Les écureuils, l'humidité causée par la pluie, l'herbe, les fleurs, un ours et un puma.

Un puma.

Mon encas préféré je courus près du ruisseau où il s'abreuvait.

Mon corps ne réfléchissait pas il agissait. Je bondis à contre vent, il essaya de se débattre mais mes dents rentraient comme du beurre, le sang entra dans ma bouche, chaud, réparateur, moins bon qu'un humain mais toujours délicieux, les herbivores étaient moins bons que les carnivores mais c'est parce que les carnivores ont un gout comme une épice qui les rapproche des humains.

Cette nuance qui change beaucoup de choses, les muscles de la bête se détendaient doucement il allait mourir, le sang arrivait moins vite.

Une vie pour une vie, il me donnait la sienne pour que moi je garde la mienne, c'est lui ou un humain, mieux vaux pour moi que ce soit lui.

J'abandonnais le cadavre ou je l'avais consommé, et partis à la recherche d'un cerf, le seul souci avec ce type d'alimentation c'est que nous devons préserver l'équilibre de la nature.

Le meilleur côté de la chasse c'est que je n'entendais aucune pensée, il n'y avait personne hormis la nature.

Mon repas terminé je partis en direction d'une petite clairière pour profiter du soleil.

La clairière se situait à l'autre bout de la forêt.

Une fois arrivé je m'étendais au sol dans l'herbe, toutes les odeurs chatouillaient mon nez, avoir de telle faculté en étant vampire m'étonnait toujours.

Courir vite, voir le moindre détail, sentir tout, absolument tout, le seul souci c'était le sang, avoir souvent soif, vouloir tuer des humains pour les vider de leurs âmes et leurs vies.

Devenir une sorte de végétarien n'avait pas été facile, j'avais mis plus de 70 ans à essayer d'arrêté de m'abreuver de sang humain.

Le soleil miroitait sur ma peau comme des petits diamants incrustés, ma peau se réchauffait.

Je fermais les yeux laissant le soleil me bercer.

Les heures défilaient lentement je pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la rentrée je détestais faire semblant, Jasper, Alice , Emmett et Rosalie eux n'étaient pas seuls ils pouvaient se soutenir ils étaient amoureux, unis, tout le contraire de moi j'étais seul, avec mes pensées. Personne n'avait de secret pour moi je pouvais décrypter leurs songes ma vie était ennuyante je n'avais personne, enfin si mais mon cœur même mort n'était là pour personne.

La nuit tombait je pouvais le sentir même les yeux fermés, l'air s'était rafraichi, les animaux nocturnes sortaient, ceux qui vivaient le jour partaient ce coucher.

Je me relevais lentement et pris la direction de la villa, la course fut rafraichissante.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt il n'est jamais là celui-là !_

« Rosalie je t'entends ! » Dis-je de loin sachant qu'elle m'entendait.

_La ferme Edward ! _

Lorsque je franchis la porte elle me toisa violemment.

« Tu as finis ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour survivre.

-Tu n'es jamais là toujours on ne sait où..

-Bon tu as fini parce que tu as beau parler je m'en fous toujours autant. »

Elle grogna. Elle n'était bonne qu'a ça.

« Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ?

-Je vais monter dans ma chambre. »

Esmé soupira.

Je montais dans ma chambre enclencha ma chaine hi-fi laissant « le clair de Lune » m'emporter Debussy avait ce don de laisser paraître les sentiments à travers le son.

_J'ai tellement peur pour lui, il a l'air triste et seul.._

Si seulement Esmé arrêtait de penser, leurs pensées se résumaient à ça.

Moi et ma solitude.

_Bleu ou noir, le gris ferait ressortir ses yeux.._

« Edward vient là ! »

Alice avait tout prévu pour demain, le grand jour de la rentrée ou l'énorme mascarade..

J'entrais dans sa chambre.

« Oui..

-Ne fait pas cette tête dépitée, demain tu porteras ça. Et ne rechigne pas j'ai raison tu as tord. »

Elle sautilla sur place. Et me tendit un jean avec une chemise gris foncé.

Pourquoi refusé.

« Bon maintenant tu peux partir je dois trouver quelque chose pour Jasper. »

Je sortis et repris la direction de ma chambre je croisais Jasper.

_Faite que je puisse choisir mes vêtements au moins une fois dans ma vie de vampire soumis à sa pauvre femme.._

« Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. »

Il soupira.

La nuit passa lentement, je m'occupais à lire et à réapprendre mes cours au moins je n'aurais pas à réviser un vampire qui révise comme c'est pitoyable.

Une fois douché, habillé je pris ma Volvo et partie en direction du lycée de Forks, petit lycée, petite ville, nous étions discrets avant tout.

Je restais sur le parking pour écouter ma musique tranquillement. Mais Jessica pensait fort.

_Comment est la nouvelle ? Elle est peut-être magnifique elle me prendra sûrement Mike…_

J'entendis la voiture du reste de la famille arriver.

Je sortis et partis à la rencontre d'Alice.

« Alice tu savais qu'il y allait avoir une nouvelle ?

-Oui je l'ai vu.

-Quand ?

-Hier. »

Je vis la fille dans ses pensées, elle s'appelait Bella apparemment, jolie, brune avec des boucles..Elle était charmante. La vision d'Alice défila rapidement et je la vis avec moi, ma bouche contre son cou. Je bloquais d'un coup mon esprit.

« Ce n'est pas possible.

-Edward ce n'est qu'une vision ce n'est jamais sur tu sais.

-Oui oui. »

Elle prit un air contrit.

Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie était parti nous laissant moi et Alice seul.

«Edward.. »

Je ne la laissais pas terminer.

« N'en parlons plus ce n'est rien, personne tout va bien. »

Je pris la direction de mon premier cours, mathématiques, la seule matière ou je pouvais faire un peu travailler mon esprit..

Toutes les autres n'étaient que du par cœur, j'avais recommencé éternellement le lycée, plus rien n'avait de secret.

A l'heure du déjeuner je rejoignis mes frères et sœur sur la table où se déroulait notre « déjeuner »

Je passais par le buffet où était entreposée la nourriture pour faire au moins semblant de prendre à manger.

La nourriture me dégoutait réellement, c'était une odeur effroyable qui se dégageait de chaque aliment, même la viande.

Emmett entama la conversation.

« Vous l'avez le prof de sport, tout maigrichon je pourrais le broyer tellement facilement.. »

Je n'écoutais plus rien, une personne me fixait je pouvais le sentir.

Je tournais la tête pour entre apercevoir une jeune fille.

La fameuse Bella.

Ma curiosité l'emporta et pénétré son esprit me frôla, j'avais beau essayer je ne réussis pas, mais qui était-elle. Je réussis à fixer ses grands yeux marron elle rougit sous mon regard et me concentrait.

Toujours rien.

Qui était-elle ?


End file.
